Kuskur
| occupation = Regent | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = 1205 | dobnotes = The Grand History of the Realms erroneously marks the date of his birth as 1198 DR, but this conflicts with Champions of Valor, which is clear that his mother did not marry his father until 1204 DR. | death = 1298 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Imphras II Rebaera Osterhown | spouses = Elthinda Balindre | siblings = Talryn (half-brother) Lashilmbrar (half-brother) Velimbrar Elphras Fylraun | children = Thaum | familyrefs = | dynasty = Heltharn Dynasty | start of reign = 1294 DR | end of reign = 1296 DR | predecessor = Lashilmbrar | successor = Rilimbrar | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Crown Prince Kuskur Heltharn was a regent ruler of Impiltur. Relationships Kuskur was the third son of King Imphras II through the king's second wife, Rebaera Osterhown. He had two older half-brothers, Talryn and Lashilmbrar, and three younger brothers—the twins Velimbrar and Elphras and Fylraun. Kuskur was married to Elthinda Balindre, who was the daughter of Telflamm's merchant prince, and together they had a single son, named Thaum. History Kuskur was born in the Year of Seven Trinkets, 1205 DR. After he came of age, he married his wife and moved to her home city of Telflamm. Their son was born while they were living there. Unbeknownst to Prince Kuskur, his son had aspirations to the throne of Impiltur and secretly orchestrated the murders of King Lashilmbrar (Kuskur's half-brother), Queen Thelmara, Crown Prince Imphras III, and Prince Rilimbrar in the Year of the Deep Moon, 1294 DR. Only Rilimbrar escaped death. While Thaum failed to become king, the deaths left Rilimbrar, Thaum's step-cousin, as the new king of Impiltur and promoted Kuskur to become the new Crown Prince. Kuskur agreed to return to Impiltur and serve as regent over the kingdom until his half-nephew Rilimbrar came of age, and he acted in this role from 1294 to 1296 DR. Still unwilling to abandon his dreams of the throne, while his father was away, Thaum took advantage of the old age of his mother's father, and stole money from the city-state of Telflamm to hire an army of mercenaries. In 1295 DR, he marched on Impiltur. Prince-Regent Kuskur and King Rilimbrar's army lost against Thaum at the Battle of Five Heads, and Thaum seized the throne. Thaum's father and half-cousin were forced into exile in Aglarond. Since they could not access the treasury of Impiltur while in exile, Kuskur and Rilimbrar were unable to rally forces to retake the kingdom. Instead, Kuskur sought the aid of Queen Ilione of Aglarond, who agreed to help. She sent her powerful and mysterious disciple, the Simbul to assassinate Thaum, which she easily did in 1296 DR. Rilimbar, now sixteen-years-old, returned to Impiltur to take back the throne, but Kuskur remained in Velprintalar, in self-imposed exile, because of the disgrace he felt from the evil acts of his only son. Kuskur died in Aglarond two years later in 1298 DR. Appendix Notes References Connections Category:Males Category:Regents Category:Princes and princesses Category:Rulers Category:Damarans Category:Humans Category:Members of the Heltharn Dynasty Category:Inhabitants of Filur Category:Inhabitants of Impiltur Category:Inhabitants of Telflamm Category:Inhabitants of Veltalar Category:Inhabitants of Aglarond Category:Inhabitants of the Unapproachable East Category:Inhabitants of Northeast Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants